Chips and Drinks
by Ricadonna
Summary: Oneshot! This was written for my English class back in 2004. Hinata is feeling lonely and in thought and Kiba roams around the village at late evening with Akamaru and meets her at the ramenstand.


Disclaimer: Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai and the Naruto show does not belong to me. Neither does the song "Fit But You Know It" by The Streets. This is just a fanfic written for NON-PROFIT for Englishclass. I am just a Swedish whose English is horrible, be nice!

This was written for English B (102) class. We were meant to write a teenage lovestory and wow, that was one though challenge! D: Woah. And remember, this was like two years ago. My English back then was lacking a lot. So be nice, please. 8/

**Chips and Drinks**

**  
**

"One hour 'til we close.", the Ramen man told the only guest who was left, namely Hinata. The 'weird girl' with the blue hair and pale eyes.

Sadly she drummed her fingers on the table, next to the bowl with the now cold noodles. She had lost her appetite halfway through her meal, because she felt a bit down. She rested her head in her hand and looked around a bit.

Nobody was around, probably because it was late Saturday evening. She looked down at her black and white-striped trousers, watching her legs hanging off the tall stool, and then she looked up at the sign above her. "Noodle Stand" stood in Hiragana letters.

The noodle salesman looked a bit curiously at her. Not finished eating her bowl of ramen? He was a bit worried, but thought that he should mind his own business, so he took and washed some bowls just for the sake of it.

She wish she had company, nobody except for Kiba or Shino ever was around her. She did like her teacher Kurenai; she was very nice and kind. But it's not a friend like that always hang around and tell you their secrets. Naruto, the person she admired, never looked at her direction, so he was out of question.

And it didn't help that Neji, her cousin, loathed her. Telling her she's too weak to fight, that nothing will ever be made of her. A born loser, who will remain a loser, a weakling...

Just some blocks away, Kiba took an evening walk, a bit restless. So was Akamaru, his little puppy who was always sitting in Kiba's jacket or on his head. He stuck out his cute little white and brown face out of the top of Kiba's jacket, while Kiba sometimes handed him some of his chips. The drink was all Kiba's of course, Akamaru disliked the taste of soda pops.

"It's a nice breezy summer evening today, eh Akamaru?"

The little pup barked in agreement, and Kiba smirked. "It's a nice change of the hot summer days, I wish it could be like this during the day as well", Kiba barely finished that sentence and drank some out of his soda can.

Kiba was in a good mood today, he felt accomplished and had a primitive discussion with his best friend Shino, though most of the conversation they had consisted of "Maybe", "Hmm", or "...".

"... But I stop sharking' for a minute to get chips and drinks. I'm not trying to pull you, Even though I would like to, I think you are really fit, you're fit but my gosh don't you-", Kiba sang, but was interrupted as he dropped the last piece of chips on the ground. "Darn!"

After just some minute, Akamaru barked. "Huh? What you barking at now, mate?"

Kiba stopped eyeing Akamaru and looked straight forth instead, spotting a certain shorthaired girl sitting with the back towards him at the noodle shop cart. He raised his head slightly in confusion, wondering why she was sitting there all alone. He knew she often spent time alone, sitting by a tree and nibbling on some biscuit and such, but for some reason he felt that this time, she was a bit down.

Sometimes, Kiba wish he could spend more time with her, but the problem is… that it's a bit embarrassing for young teenage boys to hang around their crush; it's a taboo! Some months ago, Kiba had got a crush on the shy Hinata. He does not know exactly why, but for some reason... he found her short blue hair and pale-coloured eyes cute. Overall, she was cute, kind and sweet. But of course, he would never admit this loudly, especially in public.

"Say... Akamaru?" Kiba asked his pup.

"Wan!" Akamaru barked.

"Should we go and talk to Hinata?"

An another bark was heard, meaning 'yes'. Kiba had always had this weird talent of understanding dog language.

With quick steps, Kiba walked his way towards Hinata who was slowly circling a chopstick in the cold noodles, sighing. It was getting cold too. She hadn't been bothering to dress in a jacket today, because it had been a humid day, and she had been sitting by the noodle cart for some hours by now.

The noodle cart owner was close to try talking to her again, but didn't bother to. He was curious, wondering why the young teenage girl had been sitting there lonely all day by herself, barely touching her bowl of noodles!

"Hey ma-"

Hinata shrieked a bit out of surprise and almost fell off the stool. She wasn't prepared for the voice or the hand on her shoulder.

"Agh! Calm down, mate!" Kiba said, shocked of her response. Akamaru had yelped as well.

She looked at Kiba, then down on the ground in shame, blushing. "I'm s-sorry, Kiba." she almost whispered, very ashamed. She didn't mean to scare Kiba. She noticed the awkward silence, and felt like speaking up shyly. "Um...", is all that she got out.

But Kiba finally smiled a bit. "Hey, it's okay. Good thing Akamaru didn't wet himself, he was pretty shocked too, mate." he scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "I wouldn't like to walk around with a wet jacket." he chuckled a bit and Hinata couldn't help but look up at him shyly, smiling as well.

She had such a sweet smile. Shy; barely there, but it was there. Kiba took a seat next to her and rested his elbows on the noodle cart's counter, trying to give her a confident smirk without blushing as well. "So, Hinata..." but he never finished that sentence 'til he noticed the half-eaten noodles.

He sticked down a finger in the bowl. "Cold.", he simply stated. "How come you haven't eaten your noodles, Hinata?" he asked, looking back at her.

She fidgeted with her fingers, mumbling a bit. "Well... I... I didn't really have the appetite."

"Hmm.", Kiba said in thought, not noticing that Akamaru was stealing some of the cold noodles (how on earth Akamaru would find that to be good tasting, was beyond everyone's knowledge.), the pup's body half-way out of Kiba's jacket.

But then he noticed that she was crossing her arms close to her, seeming a bit tensed.

"It's cold." Hinata finally mumbled forth, explaining her actions.

After blinking a couple of times, a light bulb appeared in his head and he opened his jacket, letting Akamaru dump in his lap instead, taking it off and holding it up in front of her. "Want to borrow this?" The jacket in front of him was hiding his slightly flushed cheeks.

She looked at the blue hood jacket with the black furred edges, a bit surprised by his sudden offer. "Uh... um... yes, p-please, if... if it doesn't bother you." she asked of consideration.

"No, not at all, mate!" he answered assuringly, throwing it in her arms to put it on herself, then quickly resting his chin in his palm, two fingers over his nose bridge to cover his slight blush of embarrassment.

It didn't take a long time 'til it was on; she closed her eyes, smiled, and embraced herself, feeling much warmer now. Not just because of the jacket, but of Kiba's kindness. She looked up and saw Kiba returning the bowl of noodles to the salesman, not just because they were cold and inedible, but because Akamaru was constantly eating them up.

"So, Hinata, it's getting late. Should we get going? I'll walk you home." Kiba offered, trying to sound cheery as possible, but failed a little as he was trying to keep himself from blushing, his heart for some reason skipped some beats whenever he spoke to her. 'Odd', Kiba thought.

A nod came from her and she jumped off the stool. Kiba put his pup on top of his brown hair and slid off his stool as well, waving to the noodle cart salesman. "See you, mate."

As they walked, barely any words passed their mouths. It was kind of awkward, but every time someone was close to say anything, they hesitated, and it remained silent.

"Kiba..."

He reacted to the voice that broke the silence.

"T-thank you. For... being company..." she said and looked away shyly, embracing herself again.

He thought it was nothing. "No... nothing to thank for." Kiba stopped walking, as did Hinata. They turned to each other, and Kiba smiled. "Akamaru gave you company as well." Kiba pointed at the white and brown pup lying on top of his head.

Her lips curved into a bit more comfortable smile, and she reached up to pet Akamaru on his head. "Yes... thank you's to Akamaru as well."

The pup barked happily and wagged his white little tail. Then Hinata lowered her hands, looked at Kiba, her cheeks flushed again. "But... it really... did mean a lot to me... t-that you came." she admitted, stuttering a bit, holding a hand in front of her mouth.

Now Kiba didn't care if he blushed or not, they were alone now, but also, to his surprise, Hinata seemed to hint being fond of him. "Well, really..."

He was interrupted as she lowered her hand even more, reaching out and grasped his right hand, not daring to look up in his face. Kiba eyed their now holding hands too, surprised of her action.

For a second, Hinata looked up briefly to quickly look at the opposite direction of Kiba, attempting a warm smile, but ended up a shy one once again.

They started walking again, not looking at each other nor saying a word, but they held hands, and it didn't matter if no words were spoken. They let their actions speak for everything.

**THE END.**

**  
**

And everyone barfed of the crappiness of my sad attempt at a fluffy romance fic.


End file.
